


Jenga

by nimmermehr



Series: Bunker Game Night [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fun, NSFW, Reader-Insert, SPN family, bunkergamenight, letsplayagame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr
Summary: Destiel, some language, kissing, body shots, alcohol…yadda, yadda, yadda.Have fun and give feedback!
Relationships: Gadreel/Reader
Series: Bunker Game Night [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590709
Kudos: 22





	1. The Game

The game night once a month silently became custom. Nobody really admitted it, but everybody looked forward to said night. Gabriel was the only one, who asked when it would be, to make sure he could attend.

Crowley always showed up with an excuse and stayed after repeated pleading by you with a lot of grumbling and eye rolling.

Dean liked the drinking part of it and the chance to make others uncomfortable with weird tasks.

Sam had his head usually somewhere else and when he came back from ‘the zone’, he already sat on the carpet, drink in hand and had no way to escape.

Cas did, whatever Dean did and he was curious about what premature game you would suggest.

Sometimes, even Garth, Balthazar or Charlie joined your group, but tonight a very confused Gadreel sat down in the circle.

„Why are we sitting on the floor? Where did (Y/N) ran? What are all the small glasses, lemons and the salt shaker for?” he asked no one in particular.

“Man, you really missed a lot in the cage. Have you never heard about Tequila shots?” As the angel shook his head, the older hunter sighed. “Well, you’ll learn soon enough. (Y/N) ran to her room, to get a game, she recently found online. We are going to play tonight and you are in.”

You burst into the room and managed to stop before you could fall head first into the center of the circle.

“Hey, Gadreel! You gonna stay? This will be so much fun!” dropping to your knees between the angel and the King of Hell, you hugged him briefly.

Liking you for your enthusiasm and the way you treated him with kindness and affection, he nodded. This couldn’t be so bad, when it came from you.

You placed a box in the middle. “Do you know Jenga?”

Of course, Cas, Gadreel and even Crowley shook their heads. “Okay. We will build a tower with these bricks, three each level. After this, we all remove on brick in turn. The tower is not allowed to collapse. When it does, the last player looses. Everyone understood?” you looked around the faces.

“Why are you so excited? These are the regular rules, pretty boring,” Gabriel complained.

“Have a little trust in our little vixen. I’m sure there is a twist, just look at the sparkle in her (Y/EC) eyes.” Crowley’s amused voice chimed in.

“Yes! Look, some of the bricks are labeled. Whoever removes one of these has to do what is written on it.” Before any of the men could get a closer look, you shuffled the stones and began to build the tower. Sam shook his head, a smirk on his lips. “Let me help you, (Y/N). Dean, please pour a round of shots. I don’t think I want to play this sober. I still remember the 'Fuck, marry, kill’ thing.”

Gadreel watched with interest as all of you licked your hand, poured salt on it, licked it, downed the shot and bit into a slice of lemon. He then imitated your movements.

“So, who is brave enough, to start?” Gabriel asked. Dean’s hand shot up.

He moved closer to the tower and pushed at a brick in the middle until it fell down to the floor. To your disappointment, it was a normal one. “Sammy, you’re next.” He nudged his younger brother, who hesitantly removed another stone from the tower.

“Ghaaa! I knew it!” the tall hunter eyed the labeled brick angrily. Before he could reach for it, Crowley had already snatched it away. “It says 'take off shirt 4 entire game’. Oh, I know at least one person, who will like this a lot.” You felt his gaze on you, but refused to say anything.

“Two at least,” the trickster grinned, making an demanding gesture at the red faced Winchester. He knew how embarrassed Sam would be at his comment.

“Don’t mock him, I don’t want him running to the hills. It would be a pity to miss the show,” you finally found your sassiness back.

Sam gave you a death-stare before removing his t-shirt in one swift movement. You and Gabe gave simultaneous wolf whistles and fanned yourself.

“Enough!” the younger hunter hid his face in his hands. “Gabriel, you’re next.”

The angel removed another brick slowly, giving you time to admire Sam’s bare chest. To be honest, it was mouthwatering. Soft, golden skin over well defined muscles. You had to blink several times to tear your eyes away from the stunning view.

“Nothing to do for me,” the angel announced, earning another growl from the half naked man next to him.

“I believe, I am the next to remove a part of the building,” Gadreel said, inspecting the construction in front of him. He managed his task without even moving the tower a bit.

“What is a body shot?” he asked mildly confused.

It was Cas, who explained the human rite to his brother. “You usually take the opportunity to get a bit closer to someone you like,” Castiel finished his lecture.

Gadreel turned to you and you could feel your heart in your throat as his blazing eyes met yours. “(Y/N), would you please allow me to take this shot from your body?” Damn, why had he be so handsome and kind. You could only nod, letting yourself fall to your back.

Sam came over, to hitch up your shirt and place the slice of lemon between your lips. His naked chest didn’t help to bear down the rising heat inside your gut.

The hunter’s grin was knowing when he salted your throat. If you could, you would have kicked him, but these thoughts left your brain, when Gadreel’s face appeared over you, his eyes silently asking permission again. A reassuring smile was all you could manage at the moment and then his tongue licked the salt from your skin, leaving a burning trail.

He moved down, to suck the shot from your belly button, not spilling a single drop. Goosebumps rose on your skin as you set up to offer him the lime.

Sadly, his lips only ghosted over your own when he took the fruit. To your surprise, he winked at you as he finished his shot.

With a giddy feeling, you tried to focus on the game again. It would me more than difficult to remove a brick when your whole body was shaking.

“Oooooh, somebody is turned on by the recent dare,” Dean laughed, earning a bitch face from you and a light blush from the angel next to you.

“Shut up and give me a tequila, squirrel!” you demanded. Crowley chuckled at your use of the nickname he came up with for the older hunter.

The shot calmed your nerves and you were finally able to pick a stone. The tower shook a bit, but didn’t collapse.

You were rewarded with a labeled brick. Damn! A break would have been what you needed.

Sam took the stone an read aloud, “kiss with an arrow to the left! (Y/N), you’re really in for some action tonight!”

“Says the half naked giant…just wait, till you loose your pants!” you growled. Sam paled and crossed his legs in defense. He didn’t need to know that there was no 'take off pants’-brick.

With a deep sigh, you got on your knees and turned to the King of Hell. He opened his arms and whispered seductively, “I’m all yours, darling.”

Leaning in, you caught his scent, whiskey, a light cologne and something like grass after the rain.

When your lips met his, you were surprised to find him soft and simply waiting for you to move. You had expected him to attack you with all his force, but this was really nice. Cocking your head to the right, you let the tip of your tongue trace his lower lip. Yup, there was definitely whiskey to taste, you thought, when suddenly, his hand came up to cradle your head.

His tongue darted out, to gently stroke yours. Before you could get lost in this kiss, you carefully moved back, earning a rumbling breath from the King of Hell.

Looking around the group, you smirked, “Seems like the luck is on my side tonight.”

That took the wind out of everybody’s sails and you could sit back in peace and enjoy a sip of your almost forgotten bottle of beer.

“Delicious,” Crowley murmured under his breath as he turned his attention back to the game.

The brick, he successfully removed was a blank one, so Castiel could continue without any interruption. A confused look appeared at the angel’s face as he tried to read his stone. Crawling behind him, you red the letters over his shoulder. “Twerking!” you shouted, making Cas cringe at the loud sound next to his ear.

“Sorry, sweety, didn’t mind to startle you. Get up and give your best.” At his puzzled look, you asked, “You know what to do?”

“Actually, no. I have no idea what this 'twerking’ is. Can you tell or show me?” the angel asked in his friendly tone.

Taking his hand, you pulled him up to his feet. “Take off your trench, we need to have a good look at your behind.” The angel’s blue eyes grew, but he did as you told him.

“Now bend over a bit and put your hands on your knees. Yes, your butt is meant to stick out. Can somebody please clap his hands to give a rhythm?” You addressed the guys. Dean immediately started a steady rhythm and the rest chimed in.

“Move that pretty ass of yours! Show the mortals how angels can dance,” Gabriel encouraged his brother.

Cas moved his ass up and down experimentally. “That’s right, Cas, just a bit more. You’re a natural.” Dean praised his friend, eyes glued to the rear end of the angel.

You had to admit, his ass was very firm and sexy, especially when he got more confident. Looking at Dean, you almost missed him swallowing hard and discreetly adjusting himself.

“Well, Dean-o, seems like I’m not the only one ready for some action tonight.” You couldn’t help your satisfied smirk.

“Shut up, shorty, and let me enjoy the show,” the green eyed hunter said absent mindly.

When Cas finally fell down on the floor again, everybody watched the shared looks between him and Dean in awe. This was a rare moment of open affection and nobody wanted to ruin it.

Clearing your throat after a minute or so, you pointed at Dean. “Your turn again, honey! Do your worst.”

With another glance at his favorite angel, the hunter withdrew a piece and threw it on the carpet.

“Uhm, Dean, you missed the label…” Sam said, eying his older brother carefully.

“Oh, what’s on it? A dance? A strip?” Dean was self-confident.

“Not, exactly. Do you remember 7 minutes in heaven? You’re up to it, with the person on your left…” Now, Sam showed a face splitting grin. “Get your ass in the store room in the hall. Your partner in crime will follow you in a sec.” He shoved his brother out of the library, while you grabbed Cas’ hand for the second time this night.

“Ok, here are the rules, Cassie. You have to spend 7 minutes with Dean in a small, dark closet. Anything goes. Just go with your gut and do what you like. Don’t ask questions. I’ll come and tell you when the time is over. I promise, we won’t lurk around in the hall.” With these words, you pushed the angel into the closet and locked the door behind him. If they really wanted to escape, there were several possibilities.

Blocking the library door, you sent everyone back to their places on the carpet. “The rest of us will go on with the game. If you dare to spy on them, I will do horrible things to you. And be assured, I’m capable to get you all despite your powers!”

Even the King of Hell had a hint of fear in his eyes as he sat back down and looked at Sam expectantly.

Most of the men remembered your pranks and traps and no one wanted to challenge you.

Sam just smiled at you and nodded before trying to steal another brick from the tower. He succeeded, but only by a hair.

Again, he chose a labeled stone. “Lick someones neck,” it said.

You tried to get up and run for the kitchen, but you were stopped by a barely covered body, that tackled you to the ground.

“Ah ah ah, don’t think you could escape You brought up this game and you will play it as long as it will take.” Sam’s husky voice was only inches away from your ear. “I know how ticklish you are. Did you really think, I would let this chance slip through my fingers, little one?”

Your whole body stiffened. You were well aware of your weakness and sadly you once told your hunting partner over a few drinks.

Sam engulfed you in a tight hug, pressing your arms to your side. His nose made contact with your throat, slowly moving back to your neck.

“Sammy, please no! I’ll bake a whole plate of cookies, only for you!” you pleaded.

“Aah, sorry, (Y/N), can’t do that. This is just too good.” With that, he attacked your neck with his tongue. Short, soft kitten licks at your most sensitive spots. Within seconds you were trashing your legs and trying to wriggle out of his hold, effortlessly. High pitched screams and sobs of laughter were drawn from your moth, while tears started to stream down your cheeks.

“Is she in pain? Shall we help her?” a very confused and slightly alarmed Gadreel asked his brother.

“No, don’t worry. She is just ticklish. This is neither painful nor sexual. Just wait, she will yield soon.” Gabriel reassured him.

“Won’t!” you managed to breath out between giggles. You had lost control of your movements, your body just reacting to the torturous touches of your best friend’s tongue.

Sam hovered over you for a moment, a devilish grin on his face. “You will! Beg for mercy, and maybe I will stop, before you pee your pants.”

This time, he doubled his efforts, using his fingers to tickle your ribs and adding to the sensation.

“Aaaaaaaaaah. Stop! Pleaaaaase! Sammy, stop! You win!” within seconds you were begging without even being aware of doing so.

Your friend released you, leaving you as a panting and still giggling mess sprawled out on the floor. A very satisfied smile played with the corners of his mouth, “never forget that I can always overpower you, (Y/NN)!”

Gadreel helped you up, handing you your beer. One of his arms gently supported your back until you finally got your ability to breath even back.

Leaning your head on his shoulder, you thanked the angel. “It was so nice of you that you wanted to help me. But this really was only a joke. Aren’t you ticklish?”

The brows of the handsome man came up in a confused frown. “I don’t know. Nobody ever tried it.”

“Ah, sweetheart, don’t tempt me…” you winked and kissed his cheek.

“You are very welcome to try, whenever you feel adventurous,” Gadreel’s breath ghosted over your ear and made you think about the body shot again. Damn, this man was a walking, talking seduction.

The way his eyes went wide at your thoughts, indicated that he was listening to your mind.

  
Before you could hide somewhere, Sam caught your attention. “Don’t you think the seven minutes are over?” You nodded, waiting for him to get up.

“Please, could you go and let them out, (Y/N)? I really don’t need any more traumatizing images in my mind.”

Slapping him upside the head, you left the library and went to the storage room. There was no sound inside of it. Hesitantly, you knocked. “Guys, time’s up. I’ll unlock the door now.” No answer.

When you opened the door, you found the closet empty. Smiling, you tiptoed your way down the corridor and were rewarded with low moans, coming from Dean’s bedroom.

You couldn’t suppress a small victory dance, which was interrupted by Sam. “They finally did it!” he whisper-yelled, punching his fist into the air.

Hugging you and kissing your forehead, he excused himself with being tired. “But don’t you dare go to bed, (Y/NN), the guys are waiting for your returning. I guess, they are up to another round. Good luck! I hope the odds will give you some more action tonight.”


	2. Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has a bit of fun before gadreel & reader make it to her room

Slowly, you made your way back to the library, wondering which labeled bricks were left. Your two best friends weren’t there to look after you, but it wasn’t like you feared Gabriel or Crowley…you just liked to be a bit more careful during such games.

The three remaining supernatural beings greeted you with very human expressions on their faces: curiosity.

With a mysterious little smile, you sauntered over to your place between Gadreel and the King of Hell. The eagerness in the air finally broke your facade and you laughed. “I know what you are going to ask. Sam really went to his room and Dean and Cas are… Let’s just say ‘finally’!”

Gabriel clapped his hands and whistled in excitement.

“I’m not sure if this will in- or decrease their eye-fucking…I really can’t take any more of these wanting looks over a pub-table.” Crowley hid his relief behind his usual grumpiness.

Gadreel kept quiet as if wondering why it was such a bid deal that Cas and Dean finally got together.

“And to keep you all from 'accidentally’ dropping in or spying, we will finish this game. Gabriel, I think it was your turn.” A sweet smile took the sting off your menace.

The blond angel expertly removed a brick and held it up with his million watt smile.

“NO!” you screamed, trying to steal the stone from his hand. You had forgotten to clear that special brick away when you unpacked the game earlier and there it was, biting you in the ass.

“No, sweetheart, after all the drooling over shirtless Sam and getting all the good things, it’s time for me to have some fun! Pull down the neckline of your shirt, it’s 'MOTORBOAT’-TIME!” Gabriel’s voice was full of excitement.

Crowley finally showed some feelings…he threw his head back and laughed loudly at your pitiful face.

“I don’t know, what this is about, (Y/N), but I think, my brother is right. You came up with this game and made us do whatever was written on the bricks. Now, you should stick to the rules.” Gadreel said, squeezing your shoulder reassuringly.

Straightening your back, you crooked your finger at the trickster in a 'come-over-here’ gesture.

They were right. You had no right to behave like a damsel in distress. The game was your idea and the thought of being objectified was simply stupid, after you took every chance to drool over the men around you.

Gabriel was on his hands and knees, slowly crawling over to you, when you saw Crowley patting the pockets of his trousers.

Turning your head dangerously slow to the King of Hell, you hissed “Don’t you dare take out your phone. If I will ever find a picture or video or gif or drawing or tape recording of this, I swear on your bones, I will upload your profile on a Christian dating site, asking all the virgins for their favorite bible quotation!”

Crowley froze like Elsa hat shot her snowy powers at his back.

Gabriel bowed his head to you, whispering in awe “You never cease to amaze me, (Y/N). You are the cutest and kindest women, but you have that evil side that scares the hell out of every being.”

As he looked up, the smirk was back on his oh so sexy lips and he tugged your shirt down, to reveal your round breast as much as the shirt and your bra would allow.

“I swear, I will never tell anyone. What happens in this circle, stays in the circle.” His pledge made you grin and relax a bit.

Without any hesitation, Gabriel plunged his face into the valley of your breast, shook his head rapidly and made a loud sound, that had a distant resemblance with an outboard motorboat.

While Crowley was laughing somewhat hysterically, Gadreel’s jaw hid the ground and his eyes almost popped out of his head. Yup, this guy really knew nothing about premature games. He was the Jon Snow from heaven.

You giggled at your own thoughts and because Gabriel’s stubble tickled your skin. Fortunately it was over within twenty seconds and a pair of golden eyes came back to your eye-level.

With a kiss on your cheek, the angel sat back on his space. “This was fun. And you fulfilled some of my little fantasies.”

“We aim to please, Mr. Trickster. But please keep your other fantasies for yourself for now. Your brother already looks like this one turned him into a marble statue.” You waved your hand in front of Gadreel’s face, then patted his cheek fondly.

Finally, his eyes blinked a few times and his gaze focused on you, but he kept silent.

Extending your arm, you pushed the tower over and let it fall to pieces.

“Well, guys, game night is over. It was fun and I’m already looking forward to the next one. But now it’s time for you to go home,” you stated, looking pointedly at Gabriel and Crowley. Both men grinned knowingly, before disappearing.

Being alone with Gadreel, you turned your whole body to him, taking his face into your hands.

He surprised you, by leaning into your touch and closing his eyes with a barely there sigh.

“Guess you learned more about human games tonight than you expected.”

At his silent nod, you caressed his face with the pads of your fingers, slowly moving down his jawline. “But there still is one unanswered question and I’m really curious about the answer…”

As your hands went abruptly down to tickle his sides, the angel’s eyes flew open and his body began to tremble.

“You cheeky rascal! That’s an unfair game,” he choked out, trying to wriggle away from your grip, only to fall over on his back at the attempt.

You sat laughing on your heels, enjoying your victory as he grabbed your hands and tugged. With a yelp, you fell down on him, his arms engulfed you and with a swift motion he had turned you over and was now hovering over you.

“You know, (Y/N), I really wanted the arrow to point to the right, when you pulled the kissing-brick. With the lime between your teeth, I could hardly taste your lips.” His clear words and the unabashed look from his eyes sent a wave of lava through your veins.

“You could kiss me now, Gadreel. I thought about it, too,” you admitted, forcing yourself not to shy away from his gaze.

A smirk appeared on his adorable lips. “I know what you thought about, but I wanted to hear you say it.” His mouth was on your’s before you could reply.

His lips were soft and gently on your’s, his body hovering over you, not taking advantage of his position.

You sprawled your hand over his cheek, pressing your lips harder against him and enjoying the sweetness of the kiss. It was wonderful not being eaten alive within the first seconds, it made you feel warm and safe with the angel.

The tip of his tongue darted out, to outline the swing of your lower lip lazily. Even as you parted them, he went on with his exploration, not plunging directly into the cave of your mouth.

Gadreel lowered himself on his elbows to wave a hand into your hair, still avoiding to crush down on you.

Letting your own tongue wander, you relished the taste of his lips. You could savor the tequila and the lemon and something that was just him. It was intoxicating and you wanted more of that taste. Your tongue found his and caressed it slowly, not wanting to rush or pressure him.

With a moan, he sucked your tongue into his hot mouth, sucking gently on it and stroking it like a delicious piece of candy.

He rolled both of you to the side, pulling you closer and letting his hand wander over your neck and down your shoulders. His fingers caressed your spine through your tank top, causing goosebumps over on every inch of your skin.

Your own hands roamed over his broad shoulders, caressing his arms and ribs. Slowly parting your lips, you looked into his hooded eyes. “Gadreel, would you mind moving this to my room? I don’t want to give poor Sammy a heart attack, but I really want to continue.”

His gaze was concerned and he gently caressed your face, “Are you sure? It would be okay for me to leave. I don’t want to give you the impression that I just want to drag you to bed.”

You felt your heart stop a beat at his sweet words and his restraint assured you even more.

“Yes. Please let’s get to my room and just see where it will go from there on.” He surprised you again, by getting up and helping you to your feet. You had expected him to simply zap the two of you over, but this was even better.

Holding his hand, you guided him through the corridor to your door. Inside your room, you gently pushed him down, making him sit on the edge of your bed. Slowly straddling his thighs, you lowered your lips to his, starting the kiss all over again.

This time, his mouth made a path along your jaw, up to your temple, ghosting over your ear and peppering your neck with hundreds of butterfly kisses, his hands moving endlessly over your back.

Each of his touches fueled the fire in your stomach, setting every part of you ablaze and making you bold.

You reached down to the hem of his shirt, tugging at it in a question. As an answer, Gadreel raised his arms over his head so you could take the fabric off. Not waiting for him, you got rid of your own shirt, leaving you in your fanciless black bra.

Leaning back on his hands, he let his eyes travel over your exposed skin, a look of wonder on his face. Everything he did made you feel confident and beautiful. You didn’t waste any second with worries about your body. You knew you weren’t a Victoria’s Secret model but this angel made you feel like an admirable woman.

Gadreel leaned in and connected his lips with your collarbone, causing you to pull your shoulders back and your head roll to the side.

You let your hands explore his toned chest and crossed your legs behind his back, making you scoot closer to him on his tights.

One hand at you spine, the angel bent you back to have better access to your torso. His tongue made a path over the swelling of your breasts, erupting moans from your parted lips. You almost missed the gracious movement of his fingers as he opened your bra, the fabric falling down into your lap.

Gadreel’s other hand cupped one of your breasts, feeling the weight of the soft flesh, before he kneaded it. His tongue licking firmly over your other breast, circling the already hard bud. As his lips finally closed around it and his teeth gently came down, you moaned loudly and rolled your hips in a seek of friction. When your core made contact with his erection, Gadreel grabbed your hips with both hands, pulling you harder against him.

“Oh, (Y/N), you feel so good. You make me feel so good. You set my blood on fire. Would you, please, get out of your jeans? I want to feel more of you.” His voice was hoarse as he spoke.

Getting back to your feet, your legs felt like jell-o, but you managed to get rid of your pants and panties without falling over.

The angel mimicked your actions, sitting back down in all his glory nakedness. You allowed yourself a brief look and what you saw made you suddenly feel empty between your legs.

Crawling onto your bed, you laid down on your side, waiting for the angel to do the same.

Looking at each others eyes, Gadreel put his hand on your hip, drawing slow circles onto your skin. “I’m sorry, if I repeat myself, but are you sure you want this? You know, you really don’t have to, just because we are both naked now. We could go to sleep or whatever you are comfortable with.” His voice was soft, no hint of disappointment in his words.

You nodded and let your hand travel down over his stomach, earning a low moan from the angel.

His hand made his way down your tight, grabbing your knee, bending it and propping your upper leg up. The air washed over your heated core and you knew you were wet. Gadreel’s fingers gently rubbed the inside of your tight, moving closer to your wet folds. When he finally brushed over your core, your hips moved to meet his hand.

The same patience he showed during kissing, made him explore the new territory without any rush.

Sliding a finger over your lower lips, he began to kiss and nip at your neck.

You let your fingertips brush the tip of his hard cock, feeling the wetness of his precum. The feeling of his breath hitch against your skin, encouraged you to trace your fingers down the underside of his erection, following the pulsating vein.

The concentration on your own movements vanished, when the angel began to draw shrinking circles around your clit without really touching it. Watching your expression closely, he slid a single finger inside your hot opening.

At the encouraging noises that fell from your lips, he added his middle finger, slowly moving them inside you. When he brushed your g-spot, he was rewarded with a deep noise and an involuntary buck of your hips.

“You feel so good around my fingers. I hope I will find the spot that makes you sound so wonderful again, (Y/N). I think, the wetness is prove of your arousal and I love the fact that it was me who caused all this,” the angel whispered into your ear. It wasn’t what you would call real dirty talk, but it was so much better. Hearing him voice his pride and wonder made you squirm.

You got a good hold on his hard cock and stroked him from the base to the tip and back down again.

A growl rumbled through his chest, making you work your hips faster against his pumping fingers.

Knowing he had to hear you say it, you moaned into his mouth, “Please, Gadreel, I want you. All of you.” Tugging at his shoulder to punctuate your wish, you tried to get him on top of you.

Extracting his fingers from your aching core, he looked at the liquid coating them quizzically. Looking at you, he brought his fingers to his lips, sucking them into his mouth. He hummed at the taste. “Next time, I want to really taste you.”

The promise of a next time took your breath away and you smiled broadly at him as he moved over you. You parted your legs wide to give him room.

Reaching down, you guided his cock to your entrance, lifting your hips to catch his tip with you waiting pussy. As he slid into you, you watched his face, his closed eyes, his parted lips. His eyes flew open, when he bottomed out, looking at you, wanting to know if you felt the same sensation.

You grabbed his face and pulled him down to kiss him fiercely.

His thrusts started slow and and in an endless movement, making you moan at the feel of him inside you.

Lifting your legs and crossing your ankles right above his ass, you encouraged him to go deeper, the pressure of your heels guiding him into a faster rhythm. The different angle allowed him to brush your g-spot with every trust.

Your moans became breathless cries and Gadreel gave the most beautiful noises. “Guess, we found the magical spot again.” He grinned down at you.

“Yes, you did, please go on, it feels so fucking good.” you panted, feeling the coil in your lower belly tighten, but you knew it wouldn’t bring you over the edge this time.

Taking his hand, you guided his fingers to your clit, rubbing them over the sensitive nub. “Yes, like this! Don’t stop, oh, please, don’t stop!” You didn’t know if you were whispering or screaming and you really didn’t care.

Gadreel’s movements became erratic and his fingers pinched your clit in a desperate try to make you come with him.

It worked. Your whole body froze, back arched, head pressed into the mattress, before your muscles quivered and your inner walls convulsed around him.

In your own bliss, you almost missed his face as he came undone. His neck was stretched to the limit his eyes closed and with a wrinkled forehead his mouth opened in a silent scream.

A few seconds later, he fell down on you, his welcomed weight pushing your limp body into the soft cushions.

When the feeling returned to your arms, you brought your hands up to Gadreel’s face, caressing his cheeks. “How do you like your coffee in the morning?”

The angel rolled to his side, cradling you against his sweaty chest. “Is this your way to tell me I should stay?” He smiled at you and covered you both with the blanket.

When you tiptoed out of your room and into the kitchen, you met Sam at the coffee machine. He looked a bit bleary-eyed and was not in his best mood.

“So, Cas and Dean are still in bed and as I heard last night, you got lucky with a certain angel.”

You grinned at him. “I’ll pay for a nice hotel for the next three days, so you’ll get some rest. And maybe I send Gabriel to look after you…”

With fierce laughter you ran back to your room, a can of coffee and two mugs under your arm.

The last thing you heard from the younger Winchester was “maybe I should just call him myself…I’m sure he knows a nice tropic island far away from the fucking bunker. Fucking, literally!”


End file.
